5G/New Radio (5G/NR) provides various enhancements to wireless communications, such as flexible bandwidth allocation, improved spectral efficiency, ultra-reliable low-latency communications (URLLC), beamforming, high-frequency communication (e.g., millimeter wave (mmWave), and/or the like. User equipment (UEs) during the transition between 4G/Long Term Evolution (4G/LTE) and 5G/NR can support the simultaneous use of 4G/LTE and 5G/NR.